Herminia's Tale
by Suicune Gem
Summary: Herminia Brooks, a muggleborn gets the surprise of her life one summer when she is staying at Audrey and Percy Weasley's house, when she discovers she has been accepted into Hogwarts! What will happen in her first year?


**Disclaimer: **Do you really expect me to own Harry Potter? No? You got that one right.

* * *

"I wish I'd worn shorts," I thought to myself, crossing my legs, and resting my hands on my chin, as I watched the scene in front of me. I was sat in my cousin Audrey's garden, watching her run across the lawn after her daughter, Molly. My cousin-in-law, Percy was sat about a metre to my left on a table, reading a newspaper. What was it called again? The Daily Messenger? The Daily News? I tilted my head and squinted my eyes, looking at the title. The Daily Prophet, that's what it was! It had a peculiar moving image of an old man wearing eccentric clothes, but I couldn't make out who it was, or what the text associated with it said. Percy turned the page, his wavy red hair blowing in the wind. He pushed his glasses up his nose, and carried on reading. The sound of laughter averted my attention. I turned my eyes to my cousin Audrey. Her curly blond hair was messed up, as she lay in the grass, holding Molly. Molly's eyes crinkled up with laughter, and she shook her head, making her red hair fall in her face comically, as she stood up and toddled over to me.  
"Minny-a!" She babbled, grasping hold of the end of my pants. I scooped her up into my arms, and tickled her chin. She giggled, and then slipped out of my lap and tried to chase her rather peculiar looking cat, Wynn across the lawn. I had enough of feeling thirsty, and walked back into Audrey's house to get a glass of lemonade.  
"Minnie, where are you going?" asked Audrey.  
"Lemonade" I croaked, dashing into the slightly cooler kitchen. I went over to the fridge and grabbed some lemonade, and then slid down onto the floor, and started to drink it.  
Suddenly, I heard a tapping at the window, and jumped up, alarmed, which resulted in me falling straight back over and hitting my head on the cabinet, sending broken glass and lemonade across the kitchen. I grabbed hold of the kitchen counter and pulled myself up, almost falling into a straddle in the process, with lemonade dripping out of my short, tight-curly blond hair. I grabbed hold of the window handles and thrust them open, and a rather small barn owl hopped in. I was puzzled.  
Of all the summers I'd spent at Audrey's, I hadn't got a single letter by owl. I took the letter off of the owl, which hooted at me, and then hopped onto the windowsill. I looked at the address on the letter, to make sure it was for me, and not for Percy or Audrey.

_Miss Herminia Brooks  
The Kitchen Floor  
__Cedar Cottage  
Ottery St. Catchpole_

I opened the letter, and my eyes opened in amazement.

_**Headmistress:** Pomona Sprout_

_Dear Herminia,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than the 31st July._

_Uniform First year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please not that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

_Set Books All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
__A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
__Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
__A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
__One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
__Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
__Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
__The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_

_1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl, cat or toad._

**_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._**

"AUDREY!" I called frantically.  
Audrey ran into the kitchen, face bright pink, only to fall flat on her backside in the spilt lemonade.  
"Herminia, this is the fourth time this week, SCOURGIFY!" she murmured, pointing her wand at the mess on the floor "Is that all you want"  
"No, take a look at this!" I yelled, thrusting the letter into Audrey's face repeatedly. She snatched it off me, and started to read it, her eyebrows shooting up her forehead.  
"PERCY! Come here, quick!" cried Audrey. Percy speedily walked into the room, and his eyes were drawn to the letter. Surprisingly, a large grin crossed his face, as he engulfed me in a large bear hug.  
"Can't ... breathe!" I choked, turning blue.

* * *

**A/N:** I started writing this ages ago and found it again and didn't think it was too bad, so I decided to make a story about it. I'm not a very consistent updater so bear with me if I release some chapters within a short time-span of each other, and I release some within a long time-span.


End file.
